Admirador
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: "-Quiero que seas feliz..." esa había sido la petición de su padre, y por su admirador italiano la había vuelto realidad. [Manigoldo x Fem!Albafika]


_¡Heeey~!_

 _Sé que debería actualizar "Los gatos del quinto templo" pero mientras estaba enferma realmente no pensé en cómo seguirle, me atacaron un millón de ideas pero no para mi historia de felinos, les traigo esta cosilla como compensación y prometo a la brevedad posible actualizar..._

* * *

Advertencia: Genderbender & tal vez OoC(?)

* * *

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

" _Albadita_ " es una mezcla de Albafika y Afrodita, en FB así llamaron a la guardiana del 12o Templo.

* * *

 **"Admirador."**

-Alba... - la joven de cabellos celestes giro en su lugar para mirar a su padre, mientras de forma automática sacaba del frasco las pastillas que en breve este ingeriría. -Quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo sé padre. - le tendió las medicinas al única familia que tenía, cuando se hubo percatado de que las había ingerido continuo hablando. -Soy feliz al estar contigo.

La sonrisa que su pequeña le regalaba por muchos años había sido su más eficaz medicamento pero ahora a los quince años de ella lo único que quería es que dejara de desvivirse por él y disfrutara de lo que la vida le brindaba. -He visto las cartas y las rosas.

La chica se sonrojo completamente al verse descubierta, no es que realmente estuviera interesada pero desde hacía dos meses que venía recibiendo rosas y notas escritas en italiano, siempre se encerraba en su habitación traduciendo con el diccionario de dicha lengua que su padre guardaba en la biblioteca lo que decían los mensajes y en efecto, tenía un admirador.

Lo único que sabía de él era que había nacido en Florencia pero que había llegado hace un año a Grecia, que no tenía padres sólo un abuelo, a quien llamaba viejo, y que a opinión suya sólo le faltaba el respeto con ese mote, era la única persona que le importaba en el mundo (hasta que la vio ella según él, ese detalle siempre la hacía avergonzarse).

También había notado el sentido del humor tan raro que tenía el chico pero que muchas veces la había hecho sonreír sin siquiera notarlo. Había estado acompañada por un completo extraño durante esos dos meses, pero ya no más...

 _El día de ayer había ido por todo el colegio en busca de Kardia, el chico que le había entregado la primera carta acompañado de su novia claro, para evitar malentendidos. La joven parecía estar acostumbrada al carácter alegre del chico peliazul aunque ella parecía ser todo lo contrario a este._

 _-K-Kardia. - el nombrado se sobresaltó al ver llegar a la chica. - Quiero que me hagas un favor. Dile a quien sea, que deje de enviar cosas, con la escuela y mi padre... - bajo el rostro para que el muchacho no observará lo tonta que, según ella, se veía al llorar por alguien a quien no conoce y no conocerá nunca. -Que ya no pierda su tiempo conmigo._

Después de esa escena había salido prácticamente huyendo a su hogar, y el día de hoy había decidido faltar a clases, su padre no le había refutado su decisión de faltar pero al parecer otras decisiones iban a ser cuestionadas.

-¿Ya lo conociste? - la chica guardo silencio y negó con la cabeza. -Deberías, se lee que es un muchacho persistente...

-No creo que le agrade si me conociera de verdad.

- _Los opuestos se atraen_. - la chica se sonrojo de nuevo. -Yo creo que alegraría tu vida, y tú la suya.

Las dudas sobre sus actos del día anterior ahora hacían mella en su decisión. -Albadita, no dejes al chico en anonimato, dale una oportunidad. Aunque también tiene que ganarme, ¿eh? - su padre le guiño un ojo haciendo que sonriera al acto.

.

Tal vez no era necesario hacerlo el mismo día, tal vez le llamarán loca por cambiar de opinión tan rápido pero si pensaba de más el asunto sin duda ya no tendría el impulso de ahora y tal vez ya no hiciera nada...

-¡Kardia! - el peliazul de nuevo se sintió en una encrucijada, sus acompañantes se sintieron igual. -Sobre lo de ayer, olvídalo. Quiero conocer al chico, si él todavía quiere claro.

La sonrisa de Kardia se ensancho. -No sé, ¿todavía quieres conocerla cangrejo?

-Alba-chan, me haces tan feliz. - no había terminado de analizar lo que sucedía cuando se encontró en los brazos de otro joven peliazul mientras Kardia reía sonoramente detrás de ella y la joven peliverde advertía que asustarían a la chica si seguían así.

A regañadientes, el chico la soltó, la sonrisa que este le daba le causaba un extraño alboroto en su interior. -Soy Manigoldo, tu admirador Alba-chan.

.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre sabio después de siete años, aún lo seguía comprobando. Manigoldo seguía a su lado, tenían buenos amigos y con las ocurrencias de los peliazules que a pesar del tiempo seguían, las dos chicas del cuarteto nunca se aburrían ni se dejaban de preocupar. Lugonis aunque ya no se encontraba a su lado, había logrado su deseo, que su pequeña realmente viviera feliz.

* * *

 _¡Desde ya, gracias por la lectura, los reviews, "Favs" & follows, o lo que esto se merezca! :)_


End file.
